Painfully Beautiful
by SummerShowers
Summary: OneshotA story of what could have been, but never had the chance to blossom.DHr


**Painfully beautiful**

_-to the girl who never got to complete life's journey with me_

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me Ron would turn into a ferret instead.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye…and promptly lost his breath again.

She was more like a goddess than any other time he'd seen her, which was pretty rare since he constantly strived to keep her in his line of sight.

Right now, said goddess stood at the entrance of the transformed hall, basking in the warm glow that the chandelier hanging above bestowed upon her.

He drank in her appearance with the fervor of a starved animal for the hundredth time that day. Or was it two hundredth? Unsurprisingly, he'd lost count yet again. He wasn't disappointed by what was presented. With her, he never was.

The corset imitation clung modestly on her honey-toned skin, highlighting her voluptuous figure to the maximum of its potential.

He didn't take much note of the color of her gown as he'd long proven his theory that she looked just as incredible in any color, though he did notice the lack of makeup on her porcelain face…

As well as the way it failed to affect her natural beauty in any manner.

Each step, as she descended from the summit of heaven, was taken with the intention of stun. And stun she did indeed!

From the look of things in the ballroom, she's got every single gentleman in there captivated. Her loveliness reflected off their faces in the form of wonder, but she never paid much attention to these followers of hers. She was beautiful in that breathtaking way, she was giving him a heart attack.

--

She gave off an allure that attracted people like the evil to good.

Her eyes had the ability draw him in, and he would drown in them forever, although he always managed to pull himself out at the last moment. For the rest of the evening, he would sulk over his wretched self in a lonely corner of his common room.

She reminded him of the finest chocolate—addictive and delicious to the eyes. Outwardly, she had the innocent face of an angel and the erotic body a devil would lust after. Inside, she possessed a passion wilder than fire, the courage that would put a lion to shame and wisdom like no other. In other words, she was perfect. However, it was also her only imperfection, the imperfection that caused so many men to fall at her feet, defeated by her astounding beauty and amazing character.

He was convinced he'll never get tired of watching her. Holding her and kissing her were more than largely desired, but of course he knew it wasn't possible. His mind told him he could always take her by force, provided he could get pass those two annoying bodyguards of hers who never seem to part her side. However, he respected her and determinedly refused to entertain that notion.

He often wondered how anyone could be faultless without even putting in effort. Knowing her, it probably came naturally. He knew best because once, he had foolishly tried to find a just single fault in this angel. His attempt was of course, as expected, futile.

Her elegance in the way she carried herself rivaled even his own, an amazing feat for someone whom he was sure hadn't undergone intensive training as he had from young.

He must admit, she was simply stunning.

His friends often told him that he was a fool to fall hopelessly in love with her. He replied, always, that they were stating the obvious.

Her smile was his undoing.

The perfect analogy for her would be a glass figurine, one so horribly transparent in her want to contribute to humanity and so painfully beautiful that he couldn't help but want to protect with all his might. In his eyes, she came so close to perfection that he actually believed she would never break.

_Could_ never.

…how wrong he was. Everything that exists has some form of weakness, even the flawless diamond like she was. That was rule Number 1 of life, how could he possibly forget? He should be ashamed of himself.

The day he finally gathered enough courage to bear his soul to her was the day she shattered her ivory throne as queen in his heart.

He never forgot the look of sorrow on her face as she averted her eyes and uttered those beautifully fatal words in his direction.

The panic in her eyes as she realized her spell backfired…

The desperation revealing through her frantic attempts to save herself as she watched the flames leap towards her heart…

Even the brief moment of regret in her eyes before she shut them from his intense gaze, this time forever.

Despite the nights of rendezvous they stole together, the countless secret smiles they exchanged, the brush of fingers when they met along the corridor that felt more intimate than love's first kiss and **so much more…**

She still wouldn't be deterred from her duty of saving the world when he asked, albeit he stood for the just the opposite side on the battlefield.

He understood the underlying meaning of her actions.

_I'm sorry Draco, it's the world over you._

With her missing in action, the war ended pretty much in their favor. Her cruelty broke his heart, so he convinced himself over the months while recovering that he'd moved on. Soon after, he married a pretty girl and had even prettier daughters. They formed the ideal family, just as everyone had predicted.

However, deep in his heart, he always felt unsatisfied. He had experienced and understood that nothing was perfect in the world but still stubbornly aimed for it in everything he did. Sadly, he never found anything that fitted his scale.

Even till his death, none of his friends had the heart to tell him that his wife had the most remarkable resemblance to the girl he had adored. Or maybe he had known all along but his self-conscious just never allowed him to see it.

After all, sometimes a glance is all it takes to fall in love and a forever is all that is needed to forget it. Especially in the case of Hogwarts' brightest witch of the century—Hermione Granger.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed that! Don't know how well (or not) i've done so please give me feedback! Any enquiries feel free to fire away too! Thankyou! (:

3 Summerdream


End file.
